


Have a Seat

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Coming Untouched, Facials, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Jack returns to his quarters to find a surprise awaiting him. It’s presented to him almost shamelessly and without ceremony by Gabriel, who sits not but a few feet away in his armchair. Without a word, Gabriel gestures to the gift with the sweeping of a hand, as if inviting Jack to take a closer look for himself.Jack doesn't need to step any closer to know exactly what the gift is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a random drabble at my buddy,[magebird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird), kinda spiraled out of control. Whoops.
> 
> To give the basic premise, Jack is an anal virgin and has never been penetrated. Gabriel, with a Virginity Kink, is very keen on keeping Jack that way.
> 
> EDIT: Now properly beta'd! Thank you, [Fuzz!](http://itheraelwho.tumblr.com)

Jack returns to his quarters to find a surprise awaiting him. It’s presented to him almost shamelessly and without ceremony by Gabriel, who sits only a few feet away in his armchair. Without a word, Gabriel gestures to the gift with the sweeping of a hand, as if inviting Jack to take a closer look for himself.

Jack doesn't need to step any closer to know exactly what the gift is.

[ A Sybian ](https://sybian.com/) .

In other words, a fucking machine, from what Gabriel's told him. They'd discussed getting one before, though Jack had never really taken their talk all that seriously, what with him being on his hands and knees with Gabriel's cock in his mouth at the time.

A heated flush rushes to Jack's cheeks at the sight of the machine sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor, and he can only be grateful that he was alone when he returned — though, to be frank, there’s very little reason as to why anyone but Gabriel would be in his company when returning to his quarters — and there is no one else here to witness the presence of such a lewd contraption in his room. His eyes close in on the dials sitting rather innocuously at Gabriel's feet, and follow the cables to the main body of the machine. It looks sturdy, and just slightly intimidating despite the sleek curve and rather neutral, black surface.

What draws his attention, however, is the attachment at the very apex of the machine. There is no word to describe it but “phallic”. It's a dildo, and though small — no more than two or three inches long, and no thicker than one or two fingers from what Jack can only estimate based on sight alone — it's clearly meant to penetrate.

His heart skips a beat and lodges in his chest.

Gabriel had never allowed him to be penetrated before — nor allowed Jack himself to penetrate anything but the grip of a hand — and the prospect of finally having something inside him fills him with excitement. He can feel his hole twitch and clench in anticipation, and unable to help himself, Jack lets out a quiet noise as a shiver runs up his spine.

As if Jack’s reaction  suddenly brings him to a realization, Gabriel lets out an exaggerated, “Oh, whoops!” and reaches into an ottoman — clearly a cleverly disguised storage box, what with the way Gabriel opens a secret compartment inside of it — and rummages around inside. Jack can only watch in confusion at first, then disappointment, when Gabriel makes a show of pulling out a different attachment meant for the machine.

Before Jack is even able to protest, Gabriel quickly switches the small dildo attachment at the top of the machine with one that possesses little more than what Jack can only describe as a rounded bump. Though the new attachment still protrudes from the machine, it is nowhere close to the dildo from before, clearly meant for grinding and rubbing rather than the penetration Jack had so desired.

A small sound of loss escapes Jack's lips before he can help himself, but the disappointment all but disappears the moment Gabriel turns one of the knobs on the control panel and the machine briefly rumbles to life.

“I can't wait to see you riding this thing, babe,” Gabriel says, voice low and teasing. His words set heat and arousal churning within Jack's gut, and Jack catches his lower lip between his teeth at the feeling of his hole clenching against nothing once more. The vibration from the machine, though barely audible, rumbles through his ears and straight down his spine, sending jolts of excitement directly to his steadily forming erection. Jack can only imagine how it would feel to have that vibrating nub pressed directly against his entrance.

“Well?” Gabriel asks, flipping the switch off and snapping Jack out of his imagination, “What are you waiting for? Get undressed. Pants off and hop on.” He pats the machine and looks at Jack expectantly.

Immediately, Jack spurs into action. Gabriel doesn't need to tell him twice. In a flurry, he quickly shucks his boots off his feet and fumbles briefly with his belt in his haste to get it off. He tugs his pants off, and is about to remove the last remaining garment on his lower body when Gabriel stops him.

“That's good,” he says, smirking, “There's no need for you to take off any more.”

And just like that, heat rushes to Jack's face once more. The idea of riding such a lewd machine with the entirety of his uniform on his upper body and nothing  below the waist but his jockstrap fills him with humiliation. Logically, he knows no one but Gabriel will see him like this, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

Especially when he climbs onto the machine with shaky legs and realizes that there's the beginnings of a wet stain forming at the front of his jockstrap. Gabriel hasn't even turned on the machine, yet here he is, leaking precum from the tip of his cock and staining his underwear from just the idea of riding this machine alone.

“A-ah,” Jack tries to speak, but all words escape him the moment his ass settles atop the machine. The protrusion from the attachment presses directly against his entrance, and Jack can only squirm and whimper in his seat, torn between wanting a firmer pressure against him and the desire to take as much weight off from it to ease his torment.

His decision is made for him when Gabriel puts a hand to his lower back and pushes him forward just enough to cant his hips up off of the machine ever so slightly. Fingers snake into the space between his hole and the attachment, and Jack shakes from the need to hold himself still so that he doesn't sit all the way back down when Gabriel not-so accidentally nudges against his hole. The feeling of Gabriel's fingertips playing with his entrance is nothing new, nor is the way they coat his sensitive rim in wet slick to ease the friction that would no doubt occur between Jack's skin and the toy itself.

The sudden warmth that the lube brings to the sensitive area between his asscheeks, however…  _ that's _ different.

A gasp escapes Jack's lips when a clever finger presses insistently against his hole and the warmth begins to spread and seep into his skin and tender flesh. Jack’s entrance clenches at the sensation, and he rocks his hips, all but chasing the dull pressure of Gabriel's fingertips as they pull away with no warning. He whimpers at the loss, settling for grinding himself almost shamelessly against the rounded bump of the Sybian’s attachment.

“Wait, please…” a quiet gasp falls from Jack's lips as his cheeks flush even deeper. The blood in his body feels as if it's rushing to three distinct places all at once: his cheeks, his hole, and his long-neglected cock, copiously leaking into the royal blue of his jockstrap and staining it dark with his precum.

It isn't until the Sybian comes to life between his thighs that he realizes Gabe has gone back to his chair. His eyes, teary from embarrassment, can only look on helplessly as Gabriel reaches down to the control panel, smirking as he turns a dial.

His hole barely makes contact with the attachment, but it’s more than enough. The vibrations steadily grow stronger, lightin up every nerve inside his body. The lubrication warms him, turning his entrance almost feverish with heat at the same time as the rumbling of the machine travels through him. Jack is utterly overwhelmed with sensation. It's a struggle for him to remain on his knees, but Jack nevertheless perseveres.

It's almost a mercy that Gabriel hasn't yet allowed him to sit down properly on the machine, otherwise he would no doubt be grinding against the nub, so delirious in pleasure and craving penetration —  _ any _ sort of penetration like he had hoped for earlier upon seeing the dildo attachment — that he would likely be crying in desperation for relief.

Well, even more so than he already is. Tears begin to well at the corners of his eyes as he whimpers, "Gabriel please... I  _ need _ it..."

Just out of reach, he hears Gabriel reply, amusement dripping off his voice, "What do you need, Jack?"

“Something inside me…  _ Anything _ ...” he sobs. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jack lets out a sharp cry as his legs give way and the entirety of his weight drops onto the Sybian. Luckily, the impact isn't enough to force his entrance to stretch any further open atop the protruding nub. His rim remains just as closed as before. The vibrations work directly against his hole, and he can't help the way his hips rock against the machine beneath him, teasing him so wonderfully.  “I need it in my hole…”

"Only sluts get things put in their holes, Jackie,” Gabriel chuckles, “And you're too much of a good boy, a  _ virgin, _ to be a slut. Your pure, pretty hole shouldn't get  _ tainted _ like that."

Gabriel turns the dial again, and the increased intensity forces even louder sobs to escape from Jack's throat. It's nearly torture now, holding himself from reaching back to spread his own cheeks and force his hole to open up to the vibrating protrusion on the machine. Jack lasts for barely a few minutes before he finally gives in and sinks down the rest of the way onto the Sybian. His hole stretches open, the attachment wedging itself into his pucker and forcibly spreading his sensitive rim over its imposing curve, and Jack wails in both torment and pleasure.

Though shallow, the penetration is enough to send the vibrations of the machine directly into his innermost depths, passing through his prostate almost impossibly as they travel up his spine. It's beyond anything he's ever felt before, and Jack is all but overwhelmed with pure pleasure and sensation.

Jack can  _ feel _ his cock leaking, dripping with precum as it twitches in time with the rumbling between his legs. He can’t bear to look down. His jockstrap is no doubt so wet with his overeager slick by now that the sodden fabric has gone from a royal blue to a dark navy.

His own morbid curiosity gets the better of him and he sucks in a breath between his teeth as he dares to take a peek at his own sorry state. Sure enough, the fabric of his jockstrap has become so wet that it pretty much clings to his cock like a second skin, every ridge and curve visible to the point where Jack may as well be wearing nothing below the belt at all. Another choked sob escapes his lips as he rocks his hips once more.

"Please, Gabe, please... I need it," Jack begs,  _ pleads _ , rocking furiously against the attachment. He can feel his hole spreading slightly wider with each forcible press downward onto the attachment.

It isn't until he hears a quiet groan coming from elsewhere in the room that his eyes open up; he hadn’t even realized he had closed them in his focus on the toy beneath him.

With wet eyes, he watches as Gabriel gets up out of his seat. With an almost smug swagger, Gabriel makes his way over to Jack and the machine, slowly undoing his belt. It's when Gabriel stops right in front of Jack that the button of his pants is popped and his zipper is tugged down. Licking his lips in anticipation, Gabriel takes his cock out, fully erect and utterly  _ dripping  _ with precum, stroking it just inches away from Jack's ruddy, teary face.

Jack's pupils are so dilated there's barely any blue visible in his eyes, and Gabriel is so close Jack can almost  _ taste _ him on his tongue, keening loudly as the vibrations continue to make a mess of his jockstrap and slightly stretched, overly-sensitive hole.

“What do you need, Jack?” Gabriel asks, hand not stopping its movements.

“Your cock… inside me...” Jack breathes- pants-  _ begs _ . “ _ Please _ .”

Without a word, Gabriel closes the remaining distance between them and Jack opens wide. A heated, pleasured moan rumbles from him as the fat, wet head of Gabriel's cock rests against his tongue and the heady, bittersweet taste of precum hits his taste buds. His own cock throbs in his sodden jockstrap, leaking in time with the heated twitching of his hole against the vibrating attachment.

He moans.

He's so close.

Jack rocks his hips harder, the swollen rim of his hole stretching just the slightest bit more on the rounded surface of the nub. He wraps his lips around the tip of Gabriel's dick, sucking with just the amount of firmness and eagerness he knows Gabriel likes.

“What a good boy you are,” Gabriel coos, running his free hand through Jack's sweat-soaked bangs and petting him affectionately. His other hand continues to stroke his shaft, the vibrations of each and every stroke traveling directly into Jack's tongue. “That's it, suck my cock. Just like that. Get the tip nice and wet.”

Obediently, Jack does as he's told, circling the leaking slit with the tip of his tongue and delighting in the flavor of Gabriel's precum as it dribbles into his mouth. His moans grow louder, the taste of Gabriel growing stronger by the second, just like the vibrations and warmth of the lube against his hole.

He doesn't even notice Gabriel cranking the dial up until it's too late.

The steady rumbling against his heated, sensitive rim gets stronger and faster by the second until it culminates into a feverish buzzing that sends his entire body into a frenzy. Without so much as a single finger laid upon his erection, Jack is jolted into an orgasm, keening and sobbing around the head of Gabriel's cock as his own releases spurt after spurt of thick cum into his jockstrap. The creamy liquid seeps through the soaked fabric, milky white slick running down the throbbing curves of his quickly dwindling erection, and stains the surface of the Sybian as it drips onto the black leather surface.

“Here we go, Jackie, drink it all up,” Gabriel grunts in warning. His hand falls still on his own cock, and he thrusts the slightest bit deeper into the wet heat of Jack's mouth. Spurts of cum jet from his tip, welling on Jack's tongue before Gabriel forcibly pulls out from between Jack's lips with a wet pop. No longer confined by Jack’s mouth, Gabriel’s hot cum spews across Jack's face and paints it with hot, milky splatters of white until the pulses dwindle to little more than the smallest dribble against Jack's swollen lips.

Gabriel winds down the dial on the Sybian  until the entire toy falls still, though Jack can still feel the phantom vibrations running through his body. His eyes stay closed while his mouth remains open as he pants for breath, too blissed out to care about the cum trickling down his face and making a mess of his shirt.

Vaguely, Jack hears a chuckle, and his mouth closes when he senses Gabriel pulling away. The flavor of Gabriel lingers on his tongue, heavy yet comforting, like the hand returning to his head to pet him. A quiet, pleased noise rumbles from his throat as he presses up into the touch.

“Good boy,” Gabriel purrs.

Jack can only smile in reply, pleasure and satisfaction radiating from him like a lazy glow.


End file.
